


【贺红】……？

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※看到最后就知道标题什么意思了※欧欧西
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	【贺红】……？

**Author's Note:**

> ※看到最后就知道标题什么意思了  
※欧欧西

“贺天，你干什么？！”

摔门脱掉大衣，男人径直走到正在厨房忙碌的少年背后，夺了汤匙关掉灶火，拎着他的后衣领，转身把他按趴在宽大的厨台上。

简直莫名其妙，莫关山在下巴磕上光洁冰凉的大理石面时吐槽，不是按照约定周末没课就回贺天的公寓给他做土豆炖牛肉吗？我人来了在做饭，这狗鸡又在闹什么别扭？

男人对他的质问充耳不闻，蛮力扯下脖子上的领带，三下五除二将少年的双手绑在背后。

尽管是冬季，贺天公寓里却24小时开着暖气。莫关山只单穿了件薄卫衣和运动裤，自带松紧的裤子被贺天轻轻松松一手扒掉。

“操！”下身暴露在空气中，莫关山再蠢也知道贺天的目的是什么，“贺天！你他妈吃错药了？放开老子！”

得到的回应依旧是沉默。贺天摁着掌心单薄的脊背，让莫关山在他手下动弹不得，另一只手随手蘸了些植物油，在方才被自己放出裤链的小兄弟上胡抹两把，又并拢两指把剩余的送进莫关山体内。

“贺天！”莫关山在手指进来时彻底慌了，他扑腾两条赤裸的腿，艰难扭头试图用余光震慑身后胡作非为的男人，“你他妈的到底想干什么？！”

“你。”

几乎没有前戏的插入对莫关山来说是一种折磨。尽管有润滑，尽管他的身体在与贺天千百次的磨合中已经契合为最适合他的模样，但贺天的天赋异禀是莫关山永远难以适应的尺寸，更别提在几乎未曾扩张的前提下。

“呃！”贺天低垂着头，刘海下的脸色堪称阴沉。他一次捅到最里，动作激烈使得结合处溢出少许油液。莫关山刚骂完人，没来得及闭上嘴，就被这一刺逼出半截收不住的呻吟。

贺天没有停顿，而是左手扣住紧缠的领带，右臂从莫关山的右膝窝下穿过，把少年的腿抬至桌面高度，将那粉嫩的穴口展露得更开。

莫关山难受极了。他被贺天思死死按压在厨台上，脖子无法转动，连正常呼吸都受到压迫。

“贺、天，唔！”在贺天大开大合的操干下，莫关山甚至无法字正腔圆地吐清每一个词，“你、他妈，嗯！到底、发、什么疯，啊！”

薄唇紧抿，黑发男人不发一言。左手从少年的后腰处移至后颈，修长手指撬开莫关山本就闭不合的牙关，食指与中指捻起那条软乎乎的舌，在湿热的口腔内肆意翻搅。

嘴巴没法闭上，莫关山便更难忍住声音。贺天比他高出许多，胯部更是比台面高一大截。莫关山趴在厨台上，脚尖不过勉强点地。因此即使他撅着屁股，贺天的阴茎也是呈下角度向他体内戳刺。男人过于用力，少年甚至能清晰地感受到那根粗长的硬棒抵着自己的肚皮在坚硬的大理石台面划下道道痕迹。莫关山感觉自己将被贺天开膛破肚，就用他胯下这把滚烫的利器。

莫关山从来不对贺天主动示弱，同样是男人，他可不愿意因为比贺天小几岁就在他面前充当弟弟。所以他总是对贺天直呼其名，总爱在他面前自称“老子”，总是一副谁也哄不好的暴脾气；而贺天呢，近乎无条件地宠他，除了偶尔使点小坏逗弄一下，从来都是顺着依着。

从未像现在这样对莫关山动粗。

也难免莫关山从未如此刻害怕。

恍惚间身体突然腾空，被贺天圈着小腹搂起，双脚着不了地让莫关山的不安感更甚。他扑腾着小腿想让贺天把他放下，可后者掐着他的大腿根，手指摸至交合处的缝隙，指尖警示性地戳了戳已撑开至极限的后穴边缘。

莫关山的身体在瞬间僵直。

趁着他不可置信的空档，贺天把人提溜到落地窗边。夜已入深，位居高位公寓能轻易俯瞰整座城市的车水马龙。

贺天依然没解开束缚莫关山双手的领带，上乘布料已皱得不成形状，可主人却毫不在乎。他依旧扣着莫关山的手腕，宽大的手掌握住少年纤细的脖颈，让莫关山面朝窗外跪卧在他怀里。

男人向上顶胯，少年被这特殊体位折磨出一阵微弱哼鸣。贺天从背后贴近莫关山的耳朵，他捂住少年的嘴，向下按压胳膊的同时再次狠狠向上挺腰。

“唔！”莫关山从喉咙里发出一声闷闷哀嚎，他的双膝根本无法触地，重力加成本就让贺天进得前所未有的深，而这个残忍的男人居然还把他往下摁。

“嘘……”贺天咬住莫关山的耳廓，他放慢挺进的动作，改成更为难耐的研磨，“安静点，我有个问题问你。”

他能察觉到，莫关山在他出声的刹那屏住了呼吸。

“今天下午在中央大街，”贺天松开禁锢莫关山的双手，圈抱他的胸腹，“那个和你搂搂抱抱还亲你脸颊的女人，是谁？”

莫关山张了张嘴，从贺天的角度能看见他微抖的唇。

“……你跟踪我。”

沙哑的声线勾起埋藏在心底的不舍，但被贺天用力抑制：“我没有，见一偶然看见的，发我照片而已。”说着又往里狠顶一记，惹出一声压抑的闷哼，“说啊，她是谁？”

“你在怀疑……”莫关山闭上眼，晶莹的水珠自眼眶滚落，“你不信我，贺天。”

“我在等你的解释。”

“那是我的姑姑。”莫关山放弃了抗争，“比我爸小很多，我们很久没见。”

愣住的轮到贺天：“什么？”

“这都不重要。 ”莫关山靠在他肩上，第一次不在乎当着贺天的面露出脸颊上的濡湿，“重要的是，我终于明白，你不相信我。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 后续戳主页


End file.
